TruthorDare, Dancing, and Gay Dates
by taylorsita
Summary: The Cullens and Bella play truth or dare, but it turns into something else. Alice picks dare, and comes out with a date. R&R, no flaming.


**Hi, mah peeps. I've missed ya. Lol.**

**Alright, so I've been oh, so tempted to write random stuff that could happen between the Cullens and Bella and maybe a few odd visitors every now and then.**

**Sounds like fun, eh? I thought so.**

**I haven't even had writer's block lately, surprisingly. I actually can't stop writing. **

**Anyways, let's get this par-tay starteddddd! **

**Bella's POV**

"I'll be right over," I said to Edward over the phone.

"Great. See you soon," he replied.

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and said goodbye to Charlie, who was watching the football game. He wasn't paying attention much, so I just left.

"O-M-G. I love this song!" I yelled to myself, since nobody else was in the car. The song was "Pocket Full of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield. I burst out singing the chorus. I opened the sun-roof and waved my hands through it. People driving by me stared.

I started freaking out when I realized that my iPod wasn't in my coat pocket.

"What the frick, Bella?" I screamed. "Why did you forget your iPod?!"

I turned around in some random person's driveway and drove back home fast. I kept the car on and ran to the house.

"iPod, iPod, iPod!" I kept repeating until I grabbed it and ran back out to my car.

I got to the Cullen's house and Edward was sitting on a swing out on the front porch.

"Hey," he said as I walked up to the porch.

"Hey," I said back. "Why did you want me to come over so fast, anyways?"

"You'll see. Why did you get here so slow?"

"Forgot my iPod," I said, and showed it to him.

"Right. Chad," he said, referring to the strip of masking tape across the casing.

"Yes, my beloved iPod, Chad."

He rolled his eyes and took my hand. He led me inside and I saw all of the Cullens sitting on pillows in a circle on the floor.

"Whaaa?"

"You'll see," he repeated. I groaned.

"Let's play some truth-or-dare!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

"...Seriously?" Jasper blurted out.

"Yeah. I LOVE truth-or-dare."

"Yes! Someone finally like me," Alice said.

"Well, let's get this par-tay started," I yelled, and nudged Edward's arm to sit down on the two empty pillows next to Alice and Jasper.

"Okay! I'll go first," Alice suggested. Everybody else nodded at her suggestion. "Um, Emmett! Truth or dare?"

"Duh, dare," he answered.

"Yay!" She paused to think of dares. "Okay! I dare you to...go get one of Edward's Britney Spears CD's and dance to "Oops, I Did It Again"."

He groaned, but had a grin on his face. "Fine."

Emmett ran upstairs at super-fast speed and came back with a purple CD in his hand. Emmett put the washed-up pop star's CD in the DVD player and turned it to the right song. It started playing and Emmett started dancing.

He wiggled his hips and shook his hands. He suddenly grabbed Rosalie and made her dance with him. She just stood there, unmoving, until Emmett took her hands and waved them around. He spun her around in circles then stopped because Rose's face looked a little green.

"Sorry, hun."

Rose sat back down and Emmett kept dancing. He did the macarena, the chicken dance and even a pelvic thrust. The song ended, and Emmett sat down.

"You've been watching too many music videos," Jasper informed him.

"Yup. My turn." He looked around on who to ask. "Eddie! Truth or dare?"

Edward groaned. "Truth."

"Aww, man! You're no fun."

"Of course. What's my truth?"

"Hmm. Do you, honestly, think Rosalie is hot?"

He was stunned. "What?! She's, like, my sister! That's not fair!" he exclaimed.

"So what? You picked truth."

Alice started laughing. She had a vision of what Edward's answer was.

"Dangit, Alice." Edward groaned. "Yeah, I think Rosalie is...hot."

Rosalie gasped and Emmett burst out laughing. Edward's cheeks turned red.

"Great, my turn. I pick Alice, since you made us all play this horrid game."

"Dare!" she screamed before Edward even asked the question.

"Okay...," he said warily. "I dare you to let your dear brother here, Emmett, dress you up like a gay guy and ask out the first gay guy that you see. He can make you over any way he would like." Edward smirked.

Emmett's face lit up when Alice turned to him. "You better not make me look stupid. Just gay, that's it," Alice warned.

"Yeah, and looking gay isn't stupid...when you have a husband?" He grinned again.

"Just make me look atleast an attractive gay guy."

"...I can do that. Let's gooooo!" Emmett clutched Alice's wrist and dragged her upstairs to Alice's bedroom bathroom.

They walked back downstairs with a towel covering Emmett's masterpiece AKA Alice's makeover. She kept screaming things like, "Get this thing out of my face!" and "I can't see where I'm going!" Emmett just rolled his eyes and led her down the stairs.

"And now I announce ALEX CULLEN!" Emmett exclaimed. He moved the towel out of "Alex"'s view and gasps and laughs came from all directions.

Alice actually looked like she could be a gay guy. She was dressed in all pink besides her super-tight jeans, which were light blue, and had light purple eyeshadow on. Alice was wearing a bleach blonde wig with a pink headband in it.

"Emmett, whose jeans are thoes? I've never seen them before," I asked.

"Mine," he replied

"Why do you have them?"

"Halloween costume a few years back," he said. I furrowed my brow. "Don't ask," he added.

"...Okay."

Alice looked uncomfortable by the way she was walking. "How the heck do gay guys walk? I can't figure it out," she screamed.

Loads of confused answers came from the bunch.

"Just walk normally," Rosalie interrupted everybodys out-loud thoughts. "Don't gay guys usually walk like girls?" Everybody nodded.

"Great. Thanks, Rose," said Alice.

"Okay, Alex, let's go find a guy!" Emmett said with an even bigger grin than before.

All of the rest of us ran to the windows to watch who Alice was going to hit on. She finally found a guy who was also wearing pink, and had a small handbag slung over his shoulder with a teeny weiner dog in it. It was yelping when Alice had walked up to the guy.

"O-M-G! Hi! I'm Alex," Alice said in her best gay guy voice.

The dog was growling at her. "Shh, Fluffy, it's okay," the guy said. "I'm sorry. She's not good around new people. But, hi! I'm Jeremy," he introduced himself.

Alice bit her lip. "Well, I feel kind of dumb, since I haven't done this in a while, but..."

"But..." Jeremy was impatient.

"But I wanted to see if you wanted to go out for a drink tonight. Or, like, go to Rainbow?" she asked. **(A/N: Rainbow is going to be a gay bar that I made up.)**

"Sure. I'd love to. That'd be so much fun. I haven't been to Rainbow since my boyfriend and I broke up," Jeremy said.

"When'd you two break up?"

"Last--night," he said between tears.

"Aw, Jeremy, it's okay. I'll take you to Rainbow. We can dance and stuff," Alice suggested.

Jeremy's tears dried. "Okay. It'll be fun. So, Rainbow, tonight? What time?" Jeremy asked.

"Um. Seven'll be fine. See you there!" Alice yelled while walking back to the house.

"So, Alex," Emmett started. "You're going to a gay bar with a gay guy. Wow."

"Shut up. It's my turn now. I pick Bella. Truth or dare."

I sighed. "Truth."

"But I thought you loved truth or dare...?" she asked sadly.

"I do, it's just I can never be sure what you guys are going to ask me to do, so truth."

She sighed, too. "Fine. What is your most embarrassing moment?" Alice asked.

"That should be easy, she has only a million," I heard Emmett whisper.

"The MOST? I dunno..."

"Yes, you do."

"Fine." I sighed deeply before answering. "When I still lived in Seattle, I was riding my bike, and listening to my mp3 player that I had at the time at the same time. Bad idea, because I rode into a parked car and fell off into a trash can on the driveway that the car was parked next to. My bike was sitting there, fell over, when I was rolling down the road in a trash can stuffed with yucky feeling and smelling trash," I admitted.

Before I could notice, I was cringing up against Edward, afraid of the laughs from the rest of the Cullens. Everyone was on their backs, feet up, laughing their butts off. I was so embarrassed, I just wanted to lock myself in the bathroom and never come out. But, of course, the only bathrooms are upstairs. I'm so clumsy, I'd fall going up the stairs then kill myself with everything in the bathroom. I mean, scissors, fingernail clippers, razors. I could even get high (not that I'd want to) off of hairspray. The bathroom is a dangerous place. **(A/N: I freaking love that line. "The bathroom is a dangerous place". I can't believe it came out of my own head. )**

It's good Edward can't hear my thoughts, he'd probably laugh his big, gorgeous head off at all of the stupid things that I think about.

"Crap!" Alice exclaimed. "What time is it?!"

"6:49," I said, after looking at the time on Chad.

"Emmett, meet me upstairs in the bathroom with all my 'gay' clothes. I'll get the makeup!"

"Oh, yeah! It's almost seven!" Emmett said.

"Wait! The bathroom is a dangerous place!" I screamed at them before they could go upstairs.

"...What?" Alice asked.

"Oops, sorry. It's a 'you had to be in my thoughts' kind of thing," I explained.

Edward sighed. "These are the times I wish I could read your mind."

"No, you don't. I think stupid things," I told him.

"Hmm. Maybe you do, but I'd be a little bit more informed with your life that way." He paused. "And all the stupid things you say out loud, I'd get them just a that much more," he added.

Emmett and Alice came back downstairs, this time without the towel covering her, Alice in her gay costume with the same makeup on, just a little different, and Emmett running to the garage to drive Alice to Rainbow.

**Alice's POV**

I sighed. "I hope Jeremy doesn't try anything."

"Try anything how? Like what?" Emmett asked.

"Like, try to kiss me or something. Even a hug would be so awkward."

"Why? He's like any other guy friend. You've hugged guys before and you weren't...dating them or anything. I mean, before you married Jasper," Emmett said.

"Yeah, but this guy friend is a gay guy who thinks I'm another gay guy and he doesn't want to have a friend relationship. He wants a romantic one. He just got his heart broken once, I don't want it to happen again because I mysteriously never showed up again," I explained.

"Well, it's not really your fault that your not a guy, or gay. The gay part, maybe. But they guy part, you couldn't pick if you want to be a boy or girl. You can explain to Jeremy that he wasn't actually your type after you got to know him more," Emmett said.

"Where did you learn to be such a good listener?" I asked.

"Probably got practice from Rosalie rambling on and on every single night. She tells me about every day she had. The good and the bad. I have to listen because she asks QUESTIONS afterwards," he told me.

I giggled. "That's Rose for you." I sighed and sat back, waiting for Emmett to get to Rainbow, and to get it all over with.

"We're here. There's Jeremy waiting by the door."

"Oh, you're kidding! He's been waiting for 15 minutes! I feel so bad!" I yelled. "I still don't know how to let him down."

"Maybe you could make it clear to him, through the night, how it's good to have a FRIEND like him, and keep saying that you're friends," Emmett said quickly.

"Perfect! Thanks, Emmett! I'll call you when I need picked up. Bye!" I yelled and walked over to Jeremy. "Hey."

"Hi. Who's the hottie in the black thing?" he asked, reffering to Emmett in the TrailBlazer.

"My brother, Emmett," I said, back in my gay voice.

"Oh. Is he gay?"

"Nope, he's the straight one," I said.

"Darn. He's hottttttt!" Jeremy exclaimed.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, too bad."

"Well, let's go dance it up!" Jeremy said.

My first time ever into a gay bar, and I'm dressed up as a gay guy with another gay guy on a date. Weird.


End file.
